The Lunar Kareoke party!
by Keria
Summary: This is what would happen if the authoress and her best friend threw a kareoke party and made the lunar charaters come!
1. It begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own lunar…I wish I did TTTT

The Lunar Kareoke party!

(Inspired by Aruslym's "The Kareoke party from hell!")

Warning! Contains Randomness/Stupidness (you choose)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica: What the? Where are we?

Alex: Nash! You said the teleporter would take us to Vane!

Nash: Hey, how was I supposed to know someone was screwing with the magic teleporters?

Amanda (wolfgirl528)/walks onto the stage/ Welcome, Characters of Lunar!

Nall/looks at Amanda/ Oh, god, not her again! (A/N: In my first fanfic, I'm annoying the hell out of the lunar characters)

Amanda: yes, me again!

Mia: so it was you who messed up the teleporters?

Amanda: actually, I had a friend do that

/The authoress's best friend, Danielle runs to join her/

Danielle: That'd be me

Alex/sweatdrop/ Why do you do these things to us again?

Danielle: 'Cuz we're insane

Amanda: and very bored, and 'cuz we can

Nash: …We're doomed…

Danielle: yes, yes you are :D

Amanda/pushes Mia onstage/ Now, I command you to sing!

Kyle: wtf?

Danielle: this is a Kareoke party, didn't you read the title?

Kyle: oh…

Mia: what should I sing?

Amanda/hands mia a slip of paper/ this :D

Mia/stares at paper/ you want me to sing this?

Danielle: Yup :D

Mia: …Fine

/Angels- by within temptation/

Mia: Sparkling angel I believed

You are my savior in my time of need.

Blinded by faith I couldn't hear

All the whispers, the warnings so clear.

I see the angels,

I'll lead them to your door.

There's no escape now,

No mercy no more.

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,

Deceived me right from the start.

You showed me dreams,

I wish they'd turn into real.

You broke a promise and made me realize.

It was all just a lie.

Sparkling angel, I couldn't see

Your dark intentions, your feelings for me.

Fallen angel, tell me, why?

What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?

I see the angels,

I'll lead them to your door

There's no escape now

No mercy no more

No remorse cause I still remember

The smile when you tore me apart

You took my heart,

Deceived me right from the start.

You showed me dreams,

I wish they'd turn into real.

You broke the promise and made me realize.

It was all just a lie.

Could have been forever.

Now we have reached the end….

This world may have failed you,

It doesn't give you a reason why.

You could have chosen a different path in life.

The smile when you tore me apart.

You took my heart,

Deceived me right from the start.

You showed me dreams,

I wish they'd turn into real.

You broke the promise and made me realize.

It was all just a lie.

Could have been forever, now we have reached the end…

Everyone: O.O

Mia/blushes and walks off stage/

Nash: That was fantastic mia!

Danielle/mumbles/ kiss up

Nash/glare/ what was that?!

Danielle: Uhh…nothing /sweatdrop/

Amanda: Well, stay tuned for next chapter!

Jessica: It's over already?

Amanda: yup, I have writers block…

Everyone/sweatdrop/

Amanda: also, you can make requests on who you want to sing and what you want them to sing!

All: ...oh crap…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, First OFFICAL fanfic, so go easy on the reviews!


	2. Danielle gains control of chappy 2!

Disclaimer: I don't own lunar or its characters or any of the songs they will be singing

The Lunar Kareoke party!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda/is a heartless trapped in a cage/

Nash: O.o

Danielle: Don't ask /sweatdrop/

Nash: I don't plan to 

Danielle: ok, since Amanda's, umm, the way she is now, I'm in charge of this chappy!!!

All: oh HELL no!

Danielle: oh HELL yes!

Kyle: hic soo, whod gunna sing this tine? ( Stupefied drunk)

Danielle/Teleports Kyle onstage/ you, ya stupid drunkard!

Kyle: oootaaay

Danielle/hands Kyle the song lyrics/

The beer song!

Kyle: Oh,  
What is the malted liquor?  
What gets you drunker quicker?  
What comes in bottles or in cans? (Beer)  
Can't get enough of it, (beer)  
How we really love it, (beer)  
Makes me think I'm a man, (beer)  
I can kiss and hug it, (beer)  
But I'd rather chug it, (beer)  
Got my belly up to here, (beer)  
I could not refuse a, (beer)  
I could really use a,  
Beer, beer, beer.

Beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer, beer.  
I can't remember how much I have had,  
I drank a twelve pack with my dad, (belch)  
That's my son the drunken manly stud,  
I'm proud to be his bud,  
Here have some pretzels,  
No!  
I'll call it quits,  
Those things give me the schlits.  
(Nash: good god!

Nall: make it stop!

Danielle/has earplugs/ idk what Ur talking about! He sounds fine!)

Drink with your family,  
Drink it with your friends,  
Drink till you're fat,  
Stomach distends,  
Beer is liquid bread it's good for you,  
We like to drink till we spew,  
OOH  
Who cares if we get fat,  
I'll drink to that,  
As we sing once more.

What is the malted liquor,  
What gets you drunker quicker,  
What comes in bottles or in cans (beer)  
Can't get enough of it, (beer)  
How we really love it, (beer)  
Makes me think I'm a man, (beer)  
I can kiss and hug it, (beer)  
But I'd rather chug it, (beer)  
Got my belly up to here, (beer)  
Only I adore it, (beer)  
Come on dammit pour it,  
Do it for me,  
Brew it for me,  
Feed it to me,  
Speed it to me. (Beer)

The most wonderful drink in the world.  
Hooray.

/stumbles offstage/

Nall: Wow, he's actually a little better when he's drunk

Jess/walks in to hear that/ WHAAAAAAT?!?! HE'S DRUNK AGAIN/Chases Kyle around waving a mallet/

Kyle: MEEP/flees/

Danielle: Well, Amanda will be better next chap, see ya next time/watches Jess chase Kyle, eating popcorn/


	3. Enter: Heather!

Sadly, I don't own Lunar or any of its characters /Sob/

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amanda/is back to normal/ sorry for the delay on this chapter, ppls!

Nall: where WERE you two anyway/looking at Amanda and Danielle/

Amanda: …..all we're gonna say is this

Danielle: Benchmarks SUCK

Nall: Uh-huh…

Danielle: but anywho…

Amanda: Another one of our friends will be joining us this chappy!

All: Oh no…

Amanda and Danielle: oh YES!

/VERY bright light/

Nall: ow!!

Alex: my eyes!

Amanda and Danielle/are wearing sunglasses/

/a vortex to our world opens and Amanda and Danielle's friend Heather falls out and lands on her head/

Heather: Ouch/gets up and looks around/ …YAY! I MADE IT!!!

Amanda and Danielle/Glomp Heather/

Everyone else: …..

Amanda: so, heather, did you bring the song and the character you wanted to sing it?

Heather: Yup /hands Amanda a slip of paper/

Amanda: okay, Jessica will sing…I will! A.K.A. The 4th ending for the anime Fullmetal Alchemist!

Danielle: ooh, good one heather!

Heather: I know, right?

Jessica/Reads lyrics/ …Well, at least it's not humiliating, and, I like it (A/N: Holy crap….Jess actually LIKES the song….remind me not to do this again oo; )

/Jess climbs up on stage/

I will- by Sowelu

Jessica: If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now

Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness

Stay... stay... stay... stay...

Right, we believed in the same feeling

We gazed at the vanished memory

Now I can't meet you

But I can hide my painful thoughts

And become stronger

I'll go ascertain that

If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now

Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness

The things that I destroyed when I was too rushed

I'll regain them, to walk like myself

Hey, let me say goodbye first

To you again back then

I believe that surely, there's a new tomorrow

Time that passes by unhesitatingly and unhurriedly

I won't forget the pain that changes into kindness

My heart that I wounded when I was too reckless

I'll embrace it, for the reborn me

I Will

If it's the overflowing tears, it's okay that they don't stop now

Light should be shining into the finale of the sadness

Time that passes by unhesitatingly and unhurriedly

I won't forget the pain that changes into kindness

The things that I destroyed when I was too rushed

I'll regain them, to walk like myself

I Will

/Jess gets off stage/

Amanda: O.O

Danielle and Heather: W00T!!

Nash: …..Wow, and I used to think that she might be as bad as Kyle!

Kyle: What's that supposed to mean, prissy boy?!

Nash: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?

Kyle/Grins/ you heard me, P-R-I-S-S-Y B-O-Y!

Nash: YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT/chases Kyle around using thunder bomb/

Everyone else/sweatdrop/

Amanda: Well, next one up will be….LUNA!!! Later everyone! I'll try to update sooner/Watches Nash chase Kyle, eating popcorn/

Danielle and Heather: Bye/Joins Amanda in watching/


End file.
